Unknown Hero
by Star-Moon-DemonBlood
Summary: He wanted to know what it was like to be innocent again, not jaded by the real world, protected by his mother's wing.... But he was never innocent to begin with...
1. The Star

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' Disney owns Newsies and erm.... I guess I own random people or people you don't recognize.

~*~*~

He raked his right hand through his tidy dark brown and blonde hair, his normal cheerful smile far gone and a frown in its place. A deep look of concentration radiated from his eyes. The sun was slowly setting and he was about a twenty-minute walk from the lodge, but he didn't stand from where he was sitting on a bench. He saw children pass holding their parents hands or running around them smiling. It brought a smile to his face too, he didn't know why; he wasn't in the mood to smile but just seeing them made him smile. He had too many split personalities. He wished his life was like theirs, not having to care about eating very night, not having to be in control of almost forty or more rough Newsboys. He wanted to know what it was like to be innocent again, not jaded by the true world, protected by his mother's wing. 

But he was never innocent to begin with.

His father was a drunk, this memory seemed to make the smile disappear and the fires off hell burned in his hazel eyes. And his mother... Well he didn't even want to think about her, barely knowing her for five years of his life before she had died, been murdered. But no one would believe the small boy who said his father had murdered his mother, the one small voice that everyone had shunned, when he spoke no one would listen and about everyone ignored him or just tried to make his life more hell, 'I'se guess dat all changed.' He thought grimly as he stood up, the full moon riding high in the sky and the stars shined as bright as ever, one star was about to tell his story. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Its official! I have issues with starting stories about Newsboys.. Most likely I shall finish this one... its like a 85 percent chance that i will, i got a lot set out and whatnot so umm yeah... This is gonna be like some Newsboy saga... first Spot (which i never did finish... damn _) and now Jacky-boy... Gods who next?

~*~DemonBlood~*~


	2. Francis Sullivan

Hmm okay well I was thinking about Santa Fe at first but then again he wants to go there... Anyways here ya are

Raven: Mmmm brownie ^_^. *Munches away at the treat and tries to type with one hand* Lol, now its time for the star to begin 'telling his story' from when he was a little boy. And look so far I'm good with updates!! Yes go me!!! *confetti falls* Anyways this is going to be very interesting... Oh yes and extra kudos to you for the title of the story!! *hands over chocolate covered Jack*

Morning Dew: I hate it when ff.net does that after you write some long review _ it sucks! Thanks a bunch for the review! I'm glad you like it!!

Spatz: Lol thanks! I'm happy you like, here's the next chappy.

Julianne Nicolette: Thank you'se!! lol awesome, I hear that word everyday coming from none other then me ^_^. I will most likely finish 'cause I'll have people reminding me of it... I'm glad you liked it!

~*~*~*~*~

It all started on June 28th 1882, New Hampshire near the hills of the Appalachian's. A small cry arose from the third room in the small towns hospital as a man paced out in the waiting room. He had a small beard from not shaving that morning and deep brown hair that was scattered with blond. He towered about 6'3"and had dark brown eyes, that were glazed in worry. His shoulders were broad and he had a strong solid build.

  
  


"Billy." Someone said as the man turned around the worry washed away from his eyes as he smiled.

"John." He replied looking at the other man. John was like his opposite, short and stocky with light brown hair that was starting to fall out and a mustache. He had a golden star on his blue outfit that had sheriff engraved into it.

"How's it goin'?" John asked nodding towards the door, which muffled a small cry.

"I'm-" Before he could continue the door opened and the doctor walked out, a smile on his face as he flicked his white hair out of his faded light green eyes.

"Congratulations Mr. Sullivan, you have a baby boy." The doctor said a smile tugging at the ends of his lips, Billy grinned and walked into the room greeting his wife with a kiss. She had solid black hair and light brown eyes with olive skin, she was small and fragile unlike him.

"What should we name him?" She asked.

"Greg?"

"No... How about Francis."

"That's perfect, Marie." He replied with a grin as she held out the small bundle. Picking it up he saw it was a little baby; small and fragile just like his wife.

"I won't let anyone or anything hurt this family." He whispered kissing his baby on the head a smile creeping to Marie's face. Actions speak louder then words, but Billy Sullivan never knew that. A promise was just something to say to make people feel comfortable and safe, Billy Sullivan knew this.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ack short.. Short short!!! No one shoot me!!! lol anyways... at least I've updated... I think the Appalachians are somewhere around NH... ^_^;;; now you all know what class I failed... lol.. Anyways hope ya like it and umm yeah the chapter kinda didn't make much sense I think… I have to start writing longer chapters…. The next one I'm gonna go for four or five pages…

~*~DemonBlood~*~


End file.
